


silence as a strategy

by Molebear



Series: Stranger Senses [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Movie Nights, Psychic Communication, two precious beans being precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molebear/pseuds/Molebear
Summary: he feels the soft, silent brush of her consciousness nudging at the outskirts of his mind, the sweetest of invitations, a quiet that’s perfectly in the shape of her, fitting so nicely against him.written for theStranger Senseschallenge.





	silence as a strategy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: silence as a strategy  
> sense: sound

Everyone is chattering and laughing, trying to be heard over the blare from the TV as it plays _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ for the billionth time, the cruddy VHS copy adding an unpleasant crackle to the audio.

Mike is sitting beside El, pretending to nod at something Dustin is saying, but most of his attention is on the way El scoots closer to him, pressing against him from shoulder to knee, moving to sneakily lace her fingers with his.

He feels the soft, silent brush of her consciousness nudging at the outskirts of his mind, the sweetest of invitations, a quiet that’s perfectly in the shape of her, fitting so nicely against him. Without any hesitation, he lets himself slip into her head, following the trail she's left for him.

" _Hi Mike_."

There's a smile on her face, but he doesn't see it - he _hears_ it, singing in his blood and setting him ablaze in the gentlest fashion.

" _Hi El_ ," he answers back, clumsily, piggybacking on her power, trying his hardest to be heard but half-worried he's psychically _screaming_ it at her.

The glow of her presence nestles against him, and it feels inexorably like it's _giggling._

" _I've missed you_ ," he adds, feeling brave. When they speak like this, his soppiness is safe from the reproach of the others.

She one-ups him. " _Love you_."

His stomach swoops like he's in free-fall.

"Dude!" Dustin scowls, looking nearly ready to clock him. "Why are you so red? Are you even _listening_?"


End file.
